Justice League (TW ) part 2 Kitty that purrs (oc canon )
by Puppertheclown
Summary: This is part 2 of my crazy fan fiction. (TW ) means trigger warning. Yes, their ocXcanon and yes, one of the many ocs are gay.


Maruka had a plan on where to go, they'd be mad that he was there without Lauren but in fact, there with his boyfriend. Though, where a traitor and villain to go?

Maruka bang on the old dusty warehouse door.

Harley answered with a happy "Lauren!?" just to see these dumb asses. "Where da fuck is Lauren?"

"In love. Can we come in?" Maruka hissed.

Once inside, Roy is set up in Maruka's room.

A week passes and an agreement that Lauren is to stay at the base at all times if not with an usher. In fact, she'd meet them today, but right now. She lay in a room set for her with Bruce alongside her. He just held her in his arms, tangling his hand with her's.

"Lauren?" Lauren turns to Bruce. "Yes?" she replied in a soft voice. "I love you so much, do you understand? You can tell me anything, I wanted to know you." Bruce felt like an idiot after saying those words.

Lauren shakes her head "I'm not ready, I'm sorry. What I told you is all you are getting right now. I'm sorry." her voice was shaky.

Bruce was a bit disappointed with this answer but, understood. The clock in the room ticks to the time that Lauren was to meet her ushers. They were going to a carnival in town and she was hyped.

Rose looked at Lauren for a second, this girl, her old friend? "Lauren?! Oh God." she did know her. This was the Lauren she lost for so many years.

Lauren had to think for a second "Rose? How much you've grown!"

Wally looked at them "You two know each other?"

"It's been years but, yes." Rose smiled. "sadly, I moved while we were young and lost track." Rose was very beautiful and had grown up so much. Long hair that was a shade of brown with roses in it, green eyes, very slim.

"It's cool to get two friends back together." Dick finally spoke.

They make it to the carnival. This was Lauren's first time being at one. What lit her up the most, she spotted a clown. She always wanted to meet one. This clown had long light purple hair, purple nose paint with purple hearts on her cheek. A purple jumpsuit with heart poofs on it and, I headband with white dog ears.

Lauren's eyes were wide in excitement. "I love clowns, can we meet her!?"

Rose nods "you've never seen a clown before?" she asked. "Only in pictures." Lauren's hopes were high right now.

"Let's go then!" Wally ushered not spotting the clown yet.

They walk over and Lauren shyly spoke in a small voice "Hello, you are very pretty. Can we have a balloon?"

The clown looked at Lauren "oh, sure! Don't sound so shy." she smiled very sweetly.

"This is my first time at a carnival let alone meeting a clown. I've always wanted to." Once Lauren said that the clown got excited "I'll show you a great time, call me Pupper." She reaches her hand over to Lauren who shakes it "Names Lauren, this is Rose, Wally, and Dick."

"It's pleasant to meet you all. Would you like to start small with cotton candy?" Pupper offred.

"Sure!" Pupper leads her to a shop and buys her cotton candy, it was pink. "Take some in your mouth, it melts." Pupper was excited to teach her everything. Lauren takes a bite and her eyes light up. It was so good and the way it melted was super amazing. "So cool!" Lauren cheers.

Nearby was a man of long red hair, very toned, and handsome. He looked like he could have been a model.

This man was named Dash, this man had just been released from being in a home for the crazy. The worse villains. This man was Lauren's ex.

Dash herd Lauren's voice, the sound made him follow it's trail "Lauren?" he said with a smile as he walked over.

Lauren's eyes widened as she backs up, almost unable to speak. Pupper saw her emotions grow from happy about the new excitement to old sorrow.

"I don't know what's going on but I know she's scared. Leave now." Pupper demands.

"Oh?" Dash kept a soft smile.

Lauren dug her long painted fingernails into her arm, trying not to cry. "just leave me alone!"

Pupper stood between them. "Gooly jee, leave her alone, don't make me turn things dirty!" she still sounded calm but stern.

Lauren, without haste, runs the opposite direction before her friends could catch up, there stood Batman. Batman grabbed Lauren's arm, where she dug her nails into. She flinched, he was so rough.

"Lauren, what's going on? Why are you bleeding?" he asked, stern in his words.

"Dash, he's back."


End file.
